Abed's dorm room
Throughout Abed's freshmen and sophomore year at Greendale Community College, he lived in the student housing dormitory. In his third year at school, he left the dorm to move in with Troy in a small apartment off campus; they would later invite Annie to join them. Abed's dorm room's first appearance was in the Season One episode "Home Economics". Its last appearance on the show was in a flashback Abed had in the Season Two episode "Paradigms of Human Memory". History Season One Abed's dorm room was first shown when he invited Jeff to live there temporarily after he had been kicked out of his condo in "Home Economics". It is later shown in the episode "Communication Studies" when Abed convinces Jeff to realistically drunk dial Britta to restore the balance between them. In "Romantic Expressionism", Abed invites Troy, Shirley, Pierce, and Señor Chang over to his dorm room to watch and mock bad B-movies like "Kickpuncher". Abed turns his dorm room into the headquarters of his Chicken Fingers Mafia in the episode "Contemporary American Poultry" and had a long line of students looking to barter with him for the cafeteria's sought after menu item. Its final appearance that season was in "Pascal's Triangle Revisited" where Abed threw a huge keg party in his room that spilled out to the rest of the dormitory. Season Two Abed apparently spent the summer at his father's house but moved back to his dorm on the first day of classes. His room appeared in the episode "Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design" where he and Troy have a sleepover and build the school's first blanket fort. It is next seen in stop motion animated form in "Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas" with him and the study group watching Christmas cartoons together. In "Intro to Political Science", Abed becomes a person of interest to the Secret Service, particularly Agent Robin Vohlers, and has his dorm room checked for anything suspicious. In "Custody Law and Eastern European Diplomacy", Britta attempts to frame Abed's new friend Lukka for the theft of his Kickpuncher DVD. Its last appearance is in "Paradigms of Human Memory" in a flashback where Abed recalls catching Jeff and Britta in a post-coital state inside his dorm room. Layout Abed's dorm room is furnished with a desk, a bunk bed, a wicker chair, and a corduroy covered couch. It also has the necessary accoutrements of a small fridge, a small TV, DVD and VHS players, an Xbox, and shelves to hold his DVD movie collection. Abed had decorated his room with various movie posters including Kickpuncher, "Back to the Future II", "Vibes", "Stand By Me", and "Short Circuit 2". Most of these items can now be seen in Season Three inside his new apartment with Troy. Trivia Homage A homage to the classic 1985 John Hughes teen dramedy movie "The Breakfast Club" appeared in the Season One episode "Communication Studies". The sequence where the teenagers are partying in the library is partially recreated in Abed's dorm room; one of the actors who starred in the film, Molly Ringwald, is obliquely referenced afterwards. This isn't the first reference to the movie as Abed repeated the movie character John Bender's entire speech about his father in the Pilot episode. Also, at the end of the Pilot, a dedication was made to John Hughes who had died not long after it aired. Category:Places Category:Troy and Abed Category:On campus location Category:Abed Nadir Category:Residences